


Lost and found

by Sei211



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Drama, M/M, Treasure hunter, Twins, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei211/pseuds/Sei211
Summary: 從以前就從星史郎那裡聽過吸血鬼雙生子的故事，他沒有見過本人只能靠想像描繪出昴流的樣子。然後他終於在那個東京國有幸遇見哥哥朝思暮想的吸血鬼。高貴的氣質，優雅的舉止，翡翠綠的雙眸透露出一絲絲的憂鬱卻堅強⋯⋯不愧是純種。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Main focus on the vampire twins and the treasure hunter.

1\. 

「 啊？」

「 怎麼又是你！」

面對著眼前忽然出現的人封真露出了欣喜的表情。但是對方卻表現出厭惡。

「 好久不見了，昴流桑和神威。從上次的東京以後已經一年了吧？」

「 我們的時間才三個月。」

相較於瞪著他的神威，昴流禮貌性地點頭微笑。

雖然他和星史郎是兄弟但是他不是獵殺他們的吸血鬼。昴流沒必要對他表現出敵意。

「 那個魔女說過平行世界遇到同樣相貌的人未必是自己認識的人。但是為什麼我們遇到的卻都是同一個人？你是不是跟蹤狂？」

「 我沒有那方面的嗜好。」

他是要尋找次元魔女交代的東西才會留在這個世界。什麼時候會遇到他們並不是他可以決定的事情。和他比起來的話自己的運氣還算不錯。

 

2\. 

 

「 星史郎哥哥尚未抵達這個世界。這裡也沒有威脅到你們的獵人，你們可以待會兒再走。」

聽到封真這麼說以後昴流和神威也放鬆了緊繃著的神經。似乎在上個世界碰到了相當消耗體力的事，昴流看起來一臉疲倦。

「 昴流累了吧？我們先休息一晚明天再離開。」

神威一臉擔憂地扶著他的雙生哥哥。其實並不需要急著離開，但這裡有他討厭的臉孔。

「 不介意的話呀我可以幫你們安排旅館，也可以當你們的嚮導。」

這樣他可以和神威敘舊，順便也可以多和昴流相處。他對昴流非常感興趣。

「 謝謝你。但是這樣不會打擾到你的工作嗎？」

「 我的獵物已經找到了。稍微偷懶一下不要緊的。」

似乎獵物這個詞觸碰到了昴流的扳機，他停下腳步沈默不語。

「 為什麼要獵殺吸血鬼？」

那翡翠綠的眼睛在不知不覺間變成了金色，在夜晚閃耀著光芒。

「 是因為我們以人類的血液為糧食，會危害到人類所以要把我們無情的殘殺嗎？人類不也以其他生物為糧食不斷地在掠奪。過去我們到過的一個世界，那裡的居民以植物為糧食因為他們的信仰告誡他們不能殺害動物。植物會枯萎也會綻放，因為是植物沒有思想就可以被作為糧食任意摘取嗎。」

說實話封真還真的嚇了一跳，他沒有想到昴流會說出這番疑問。難怪星史郎哥哥會被其所吸引。

從以前就從星史郎那裡聽過吸血鬼雙生子的故事，他沒有見過本人只能靠想像描繪出昴流的樣子。然後他終於在那個東京國有幸遇見哥哥朝思暮想的吸血鬼。高貴的氣質，優雅的舉止，翡翠綠的雙眸透露出一絲絲的憂鬱卻堅強⋯⋯不愧是純種。

吸血鬼有著比人類更悠久的歷史，然而人類畏懼著他們開始了獵殺。像昴流他們那些高貴血統的純種已經所剩無幾，為了保護自己吸血鬼開始了逃亡。傳說中那個美麗的吸血鬼故鄉已經被火燒光成了一片焦土。

「 吸血鬼也和人一樣，不進食就無法活下去。為了活下去只能不斷地掠奪犯罪。我們只是想要活下去而已，但是這對人類來說卻是萬惡，不被允許的事。受到傷害的永遠是人類以外的生物⋯⋯ 」

人類害怕未知的事物比自己強大的生物。他們獵殺比自己強大的生物企圖獲得不屬於自己的力量妄想支配所有的一切。說不定人類才是最狂妄自大的生物。

然而這個問題顯然不是衝著他問的。

「 這個疑問恐怕昴流桑要親自問星史郎哥哥了。這個問題我無法回答。」

 

3.

 

「 要到下個世界去了嗎？」

「 是的。」

封真才剛到就看到雙生子提著他們不多的行李走出旅館。這幅急著離開的模樣果然還是無法放下心好好休息，估計是星史郎留下的心理陰影。

「 可惜了呢！我還想帶兩位去城裡最熱鬧的市集看看，那裡有很多有趣的東西是其他地方看不到的。」

「 謝謝你的好意。不過我們不能去。」

「 看到你就心情不好。越早離開越好，我和昴流都不想和獵人扯上關係。」

礙於昴流和神威的身分他們都不喜歡招搖。他們走到一塊沒人的地方準備啟動魔法陣。他們離開以後還不知道有沒有機會再見。

自家哥哥輕易就用一隻眼睛跟次元魔女作為交換代價，為了尋找昴流還肆意破壞陌生的世界⋯⋯那種不惜任何代價也要完成的心願他也不是不能理解。

作為弟弟，就出手相助一下吧。

「 昴流桑，或許這番話對你來說沒有任何意義不過我還是要告訴你。」

「 過去星史郎哥哥對你造成的傷害我也略有所聞，作為一個局外人我沒有權利向你道歉。」

「 ⋯⋯ 」

「 他對昴流做的是無可饒恕的傷害。我們不可能會原諒他。」

神威拉著昴流，用冰冷的語氣說道。

「 星史郎哥哥並不是為了獵殺你們才橫渡次元。」

果然此話一出，昴流的表情立刻出現了變化。他一直以為星史郎是為了獵殺他們才窮追不捨，把星史郎變成了和自己一樣的吸血鬼對此昴流也一直耿耿於懷。

「 不過那都無關緊要了。因為星史郎哥哥橫渡次元的力量已經用完了。他不會再出現了你們可以放心了。」

「 ⋯⋯ 」

「 如果你想見他的話我可以把他所在的世界告訴你。」

「 不需要，我們和他的事就在此結束。」

神威望著昴流徵求同意，昴流微微點頭。但是他的臉上卻沒有任何笑容，顯然並沒有為這件事鬆一口氣。

他的內心也相當矛盾，想要見到自己心裡想念的人卻也擔心自己重要的人會因此受到傷害。

雙生子之間有著強大的羈絆，他們在一起時的空氣和周圍完全不一樣。就像是有一面堅固的牆，其他人站在牆外但是沒人可以衝破那面牆介入其中。封真自己就是最好的例子，他還真好奇星史郎是怎麼做到的。

「 那個獵人無法再追上來了，往後我們不需要再逃亡了。太好了昴流！」

「 嗯，終於可以安定下來了。」

昴流回握神威的雙手。他的笑容卻是那麼的寂寞。

「 昴流想去哪個世界？我們現在就去吧。」

已經不用擔心被追上不用急著離開，終於迎來了安穩的生活。

「 我想去看櫻花。」

 

4.

 

雙生子離開的那個晚上星史郎抵達了這個世界。

星史郎還真的沒有任何幸運可言，幾乎每一回都是差一點點。封真忍不住同情起他來了。

「 好久不見了，封真。」

「 星史郎哥哥和上次一樣完全沒變。」

「 你又遇到了雙生子了嗎？他們去了哪裡？」

身為吸血鬼獵人星史郎有著敏銳的洞察力，他果然發現了。

「 慢著啊哥哥，可別露出這麼可怕的表情！」

星史郎收回眼神轉而露出親切的笑容。但是在封真看來笑容的背後藏著寒意。

「 昴流和神威，他們來到了這個世界吧？昴流在哪裡？」

「 他們上午的時候已經離開了。哥哥的運氣還真背，老是和他們擦身而過反倒我卻時常遇見他們。這大概就是哥哥欺負他們的代價吧。」

「 ⋯⋯那我也該到下個世界去了。」

星史郎無視封真直接啟動了魔法陣準備移動。

「 他們好像要去櫻花盛開的國家。」

「 櫻花？」

給了這麼多提示他猜不出來證明他們注定無緣再相見。

星史郎的嘴角揚起，櫻花盛開的國家，那是他們第一次相遇的地方。

「 那我走了。保重了封真。」

「 哥哥也保重了。祝你好運！」

自己也只能幫到這裡了，畢竟那是星史郎和昴流之間的事，他也希望哥哥可以實現願望。

不過要抱走昴流還有一段艱難的路要走啊，神威也不是省油的燈。只能祝福他們了。

封真推了推架在鼻梁上的眼鏡消失在夜幕之中。

 

End.


End file.
